


Startled

by Koffee



Series: HQ: College AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noya and Tanaka hear screams from another dorm room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Startled

**Author's Note:**

> So, no relationships at this point. However, as you can probably guess this will develop into Asanoya at some point. This is inspired from another one of those list things on tumblr, College AU no. 9 : Heard a scream and thought you were getting killed but it was just a spider.
> 
> Anyway, I had a lot of fun writing this and I'll do more of this AU at some point. <3 Thanks for reading!!!

“Go that way, the right.” Nishinoya pointed at the screen, “The right, Ryu!”

“I dunno, I dunno.” Tanaka repeated, quickly, “Left.” He moved the character on the screen toward the left, ignoring advice.

“No.”

“Uh- oh.”

Tanaka and Nishinoya were peeking under a pillow fort, which they had made by deconstructing their beds and other furniture around the dorm room. They had also stolen a few pillows from the lounge, one of which was being squeezed by Nishinoya. All the lights in the dorm room were off, with the exception of the TV which shone brightly.

A loud sudden scream echoed from the television.

“Ah!” both students jumped.

“But I’m not scared though,” Nishinoya insisted.

“Same, just stratled.”

“Yeah, startled.”

About two hours after midnight, the roommates fell asleep in their pillow fort with the eerie sounds of a horror video game playing in the background. Nishinoya’s sleep was interrupted by what he thought was a scream. He blinked a few times and stared at the screen thinking it was the source of the sound. A few seconds later he heard screaming, but it wasn’t coming from the TV.

“Ryu, hey.” Nishinoya nudged his friend.

“Hmmm…?”

“Did you hear that?”

“What --”

There was a loud bang followed by some screaming and someone yelling, “Get away, get away!”

Tanaka jumped out of the pillow fort and Noya did the same, suggesting, “Get your bat, Ryu.” as he turned on the light.

“Good idea.” Tanaka opened the closet, he grabbed his bat and a nerf gun, “Here, you use this.”

“This isn’t a real weapon.”

“No, but if you can hit him in the eye with one of the darts --” Ryu was interrupted by another scream, “Okay, okay, let’s go.”

The two went into the hallway and noticed only one door had light shining underneath.

“Hey, that’s where that one guy lives, he was roommates with whats-his-face, the guy with the bowl cut and lopsided ears in our morning class.” Noya whispered.

“Didn’t he say he switched rooms because his roommate was really scary?”

“Yeah.”

“Didn’t he also say his roommate had like five other roommates switch out before him because he was scary.”

“Yeah.”

“Shit.”

“Ryu, what if he’s torturing someone in there?”

“Remember, just shoot him in the eye to distract him.”

“Okay,” Nishinoya stepped closer behind Tanaka as they approached the door, “Hey, are you scared?” he asked, noticing that Tanaka’s legs were trembling slightly.

“No, just startled.”

“Same.”

Tanaka put his hand on the doorknob and was surprised to discover it wasn’t locked. He glanced back at Nishinoya, the turned the knob and opened the door. Both of them paused at the scene before them. There was a man crouching on a chair holding a round frying pan in one hand and wearing nothing but a bath towel wrapped around his waist.

He gasped as Nishinoya and Tanaka began to enter the room and almost fell off his perch on the chair. After a few seconds he managed to compose himself enough to speak, “I-I’m sorry, did I wake you? There’s two spiders in my room and I’ve been trying to not die.”

“I’ll get the spider!” Tanaka loudly proclaimed, and began to look around the apartment.

Noya approached the man on the chair and asked, “What’s your name?”

“Azumane Asahi.”

“Azumane, where are clothes?”

“You call me Asahi -- um I just haven’t put them on yet.”

“To busy trying not to die, Asahi?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, you wont with Ryu and me here -- oh hey are these yours?” Noya picked up the gym shorts and a large spider scurried out from underneath. Quickly, Noya smashed it with the side of the nerf gun, “Got one, Ryu!”

“Hey, no fair!”

Nishinoya handed the shorts to Asahi and waved the nerf gun toward Tanaka, “Ewwww, gross, look at this -- I’m going wipe its guts on you.”  
“Ahhh, no get that away Noya!”

Nishinoya grinned triumphantly, he set the nerf gun down and looked back at Asahi who had put on his shorts, “Didn’t you say there’s two?”

“Yeah, so one more.”

“It’s kinda late for spider killing, so why don’t you come stay with Ryu and me for the night?” Nishinoya suggested.

“Um, you…?”

“Yeah you should!” Tanaka agreed, “We made this really badass pillow fort, it’s the best pillow fort ever!”

“O-okay.”

All three of them were able to fit inside the pillow fort, because it was the best and most badass pillow fort. Nishinoya slept in between Tanaka and Asahi. He couldn’t understand why some people thought someone like Asahi was scary. If anything, he was -- he was kinda cute. Noya was more than happy to be sleeping next to him.

The next morning, Tanaka left the dorm early to go to the on campus gym. Nishinoya said he’d go later and instead went to Asahi’s dorm to help him clean up and find the second spider.

“It must be nice having a whole dorm to yourself.” Nishinoya stated as he used a wet towel to clean off the dead spider from Tanaka’s nerf gun.

“It is, but sometimes I need someone to kill spiders and bugs for me.”

“You can just ask Ryu and me to do it next time.”

“Uh, sure.”

“Oh look there it is!” Nishinoya stood up and pointed to the wall across from them, “Give me something to kill it with before it climbs higher!”

“Here.” Asahi gave Noya one of his shoes.

Quickly, he dashed across the room and smashed the other spider, “There, all dead.”

“Thank you so much.”


End file.
